


The Change

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [15]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Afternoon delight, F/F, Femslash, Girl Friend, Help, Lesbian Relationship, Manhunt - Freeform, Sex, embarrassing condition, meet for lunch, problem solving, second season, the things we do for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the season 2 episode, 'Manhunt', Deanna and will try to explain Lwaxana's agressive behavior as the result of a contidion called 'The Change' where Betazoid women's sex drive quadruples.<br/>Deanna "Or more"<br/>Will "More?"<br/>Deanna "I didn't want to scare you"</p><p>I wondered what would happen when Deanna started going through The Change herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Change

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments and constructive criticism and always welcome. Heck, just let me know you've been here.

The Doctor is hard at work when her communicator chirps to life. She sighs. It’s been a busy morning and she didn’t get a lot of sleep the night before. She was hoping to get through the rest of her paperwork without interruption. Another chirp and a voice.  
*Counsellor Troi to Dr. Crusher*  
She reluctantly taps the badge.  
*Crusher here*  
*I was wondering if you wanted to meet for lunch*  
Beverly eyes the stack of tablets on her desk then closes her eyes with a sigh. She’d really like to get this done. But then again, she and Deanna don’t get too many opportunities to lunch together, not lately anyway. She taps her badge again.  
*Sure. When and where?*  
*Our quarters. Half hour?*  
She smiles. Now that she’s made the decision, she’s looking forward to seeing her friend.  
*Sounds good. Crusher out.*  
She puts her head down, determined to make as much of a dent in her work as she can.

Exactly 25 minutes later, Beverly drops the last tablet into the finished pile, amazed at how much can be done when she’s motivated. She closes up her office and lets her head nurse know that she’ll be out for an hour then hurries down the hall to the turbolift, her stomach growling.  
The doors to her quarters slide open with a hiss and she steps through, wondering what Deanna might have planned for lunch. From the corner of her eye, she catches a black streak and then she is suddenly pinned to the closing doors with an ‘oomph’.  
“Deanna? What the…” she stammers as she realizes what just happened. Deanna doesn’t answer her. She’s on her toes, her hands in Beverly’s hair, trying to pull the much taller woman down to her level. As soon as she can reach, she attacks Beverly’s mouth with a bruising kiss. Her arms are wrapped around Beverly’s neck and her body is pulled tight.  
Beverly finally pushes Deanna away enough to catch her breath.  
“Dee! What is going on? You surprised me.”  
Deanna presses her body back to Beverly’s.  
“I’m sorry. I missed you.”  
Beverly laughs. “Since this morning?”  
Deanna nods, her eyes flashing black, her cheeks flushed.  
Beverly tries to step away, a bit confused by Deanna’s behavior.  
“So what’s the plan for lunch?”  
Deanna ignores the question.  
“I want to make love to you Beverly. Right now.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. Now come.” She takes Beverly’s hand and starts to pull her toward their bedroom.  
Beverly tries to resist but, though she’s much smaller, Deanna is strong. And determined.  
“Deanna? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong. Why does something have to be wrong for me to want to make love to my girlfriend?”  
“It doesn’t. But this isn’t like you. Especially after last night. And this morning.”  
“And you loved every second of it.”  
“Well, of course I did. It’s just…”  
Deanna interrupts her. “Stop playing Doctor! I want you. Right here. Right now. OK?”  
“OK.” Beverly replies as Deanna pushes her backwards onto the bed. 

Deanna wastes no time, falling onto Beverly’s prone body and kissing her passionately. Beverly groans in appreciation and again when Deanna’s hands find their way down the top of her uniform. In record time, Deanna has her out of her clothes and is moving her mouth down from Beverly’s breast toward her belly. She pushes all of her worries out of her mind and relaxes, letting her lover have her way.  
She slowly opens her mind to Deanna’s, to share what she is feeling. She is startled by the intensity of Deanna’s need. The undercurrent of passion is always there between them and they’ve shared the intensity of their feelings before but she’s not felt anything like this. It almost physically hurts, how much Deanna needs to be with her. She can’t imagine what Deanna is really feeling. Or why. She tries.  
*Dee. Tell me.*  
Deanna’s response is almost violent.  
*NOT NOW!*  
*You’re scaring me.*  
Deanna pauses and looks Beverly in the eye. “I’m sorry Beverly. Can we talk later? Please?”  
“If you’re sure you’re OK?”  
“I promise I’m OK. OK?”  
“OK” Beverly whispers. Deanna smiles and kisses her tenderly then lets her hands trail down Beverly’s body, followed by her tongue. Beverly gasps as she touches that tongue to her. She carefully opens her mind again and lets Deanna feel her pleasure in what is being done to her. Despite her frantic mind, Deanna’s touches are gentle, slowly bringing Beverly to orgasm. As she slowly comes down, Deanna crawls up her and they kiss again.  
She can still feel Deanna’s need though the hard edge is gone. She rolls Deanna to her back and gently undresses her. Her fingers massage Deanna’s breasts while she places kisses along the woman’s beautiful neck, enjoying her smell and taste. She gently strokes Deanna before sliding two fingers inside. Deanna purrs and pulls Beverly tight. Deanna finally relaxes and Beverly moves slowly, letting Deanna enjoy a slow build up before bringing her over the edge. She wraps Deanna up tight and holds her for a while, letting her come down just as gently, hoping Deanna can finally calm herself.

Deanna sighs deeply. “I love you. Have I told you that?”  
Beverly kisses the top of her head. “Yeah. I think once or twice.”  
Deanna sighs again. Her mind is calm and Beverly decides it’s a good time to talk about what might be going on.  
“Dee? Can we talk about this?”  
Deanna sighs. “I suppose we should. It’s just, it’s just so embarrassing.”  
Beverly pulls her tighter. “You can tell me anything. You know that. Either as your friend or as your doctor. Who do you need me to be now?”  
Deanne thinks for a few seconds. “I’m not sure. Doctor I guess." She takes a deep breath. " You’re familiar with Betazoid anatomy. What do you know about ‘the change’?  
Beverly searches her memory. “Older women. An increase in sex drive? Oh Dee? Is that what this is? Why didn’t you say anything?”  
Deanna shrugs. “I don’t know. It was embarrassing. I mean, I’m only half Beta you know. And I didn’t know if it would even happen. When or what it would be like. And I thought I could handle it. I thought I was. I mean, our sex life, well it’s great. And enough. More than enough. I thought, I don’t know, it all just kind of caught up with me until I couldn’t even think any more. I, oh god this is so embarrassing…”  
“Shh. It’s not. It’s a physical thing. It’s not something you should be ashamed of. We can deal with this. Come by Sick Bay later. I can help you with it. Take the edge off. But still, I don’t mind when you need to blow off a little steam, so to speak.”  
Deanna laughs. “Now?” she asks seductively as she starts to trail her fingers across Beverly’s chest.  
Beverly groans. “You’re going to kill me!”  
“Yeah but what a way to go!” 

Beverly tries to release Deanna but she’s not having it and moves her fingers to tease Beverly’s breast. Deanna begins to kiss her and Beverly gives in with a sigh.  
“You’re not going to make it down to sick bay are you?”  
“I might. If you’re there.”  
Beverly laughs quietly between kisses. “I have an idea. It might hold you over for a little while. Until we can figure out what it will take for you to control it."  
“Ok” Deanna tells her. “But it’s not going to go away. Right?”  
“No. It’s not going to go away. I don’t want it to go away. I kinda like you like this.” She leans in and starts a passionate kiss, letting Deanna know exactly what she likes. At the same time, she sends Deanna a thought about her idea. A bright light and a feeling of unbearable ecstasy.  
Deanna smiles against her mouth. “The Imzadi thing?”  
“Yeah. The Imzadi thing.”  
“I do like the way you think!”

By mutual agreement, they had decided that ‘the Imzadi thing”, a joining of their minds and bodies, would be for special occasions. The effort it took, while worth it in every way, wasn’t something they wanted every day. But, this, Beverly decides, is a special occasion. She opens her mind to Deanna, not strong enough to lead but much better now at listening. Simultaneously, they touch each other while Deanna guides her. As they come together, Beverly’s world dissolves into that blinding light and she loses herself in Deanna. Slowly, she comes back to consciousness, still tangled with Deanna. She feels for Deanna’s need and is pleased to find her finally sated. She gently kisses Deanna’s cheek and slips away.  
“See you in Sick Bay Honey. When you’re ready.”  
Deanna nods at her sleepily. As she moves to the door, Beverly has one more thought. She turns back to Deanna.  
“Oh and don’t make any plans for dinner.” She says with a wink.


End file.
